This study will look at different doses of ALFERON-N, given in the form of self injection, by the patient, three times a week for six months, and study the safety and efficacy of the different doses. This study will enroll persons who have had a standard course of INTERFERON therapy (3 million units, subcutaneously, three times a week for six months) and have responded (with normalization of ALT's) the relapsed.